


Pull me up

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Broken Bones, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Whumptober 2020, Witches, broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: In altercation between the duo and a witch, Jaskier gets buried in the ground.Day 26 of whumptober - broken ribs.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Kudos: 72





	Pull me up

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“Either you leave or I kill you, but the sacrifices need to stop-”

“Yes! I mean- who- it’s inhumane! You can’t just-”

“ _ Jaskier.” _

_ “ _ Honestly, Geralt, we can’t just let her walk away-”

“Shut up.” The witch waved her hand and Geralt watched as the ground opened up beneath the bard, swallowing him whole and encasing him in firm solid earth, leaving only a pale hand twitching above.

Geralt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “just… undo that, please.” The Witcher crossed her arms and huffed, planting her feet firmly and the ground like a tempered child.

“No! He was being rude, and I hate rude people. He was interrupting.”

“Yes, I know,” Geralt said, “he’s not a very nice person, I  _ know _ . But he’ll learn his lesson if you bring him back,  _ please _ .” Geralt eyed the bard’s hand, the pale fingers flapping about and twitching, as if Jaskier was trying to get his attention.

“Can he breathe?” Geralt asked, his voice oddly calm. The witch though for a minute then shook her head.

“He’s buried in the dirt, not unless he’s transformed himself into an earthworm.” This gave Geralt a reason for gripping his sword, glaring at the woman in hopes to intimidate her, which seemed to be working.

“You’re trying to scare me, it won’t work. Rude people deserve to suffer.” Was Geralt imagining things? Was jaskier’s frantic hand-flailing dying out? He knew he had to hurt now.

“Bring him back and I’ll let you stay, I’ll tell the village you’re dead as long as you don’t kill anyone else.” The witch thought for a minute, her arms crossed as she thought it through. Geralt knew she was taking a purposely long time to answer, practically waiting on the bard’s movement to die out.

“Alright!” she chirped, waving her hand. The dirt around Jaskier softened enough so that Geralt could dig his hands in and pull Jaskier out, the bard coughing up a lung-full as he was dragged out.

Geralt noticed his wheezing breath and the way he healed one hand to his side, wincing at every lungful of air. Jaskier looked up at him, half lidded blue eyes staring at him with a look of relief, tiredness and a small hint of fear that Geralt could perceive. The bard winced when he took a breath, “f-uck!” He wheezed. Geralt moved jaskier’s hand away from his side, ripping open his muddied doublet and chemise and taking note of a small red bruise forming on his ribs. He pressed down on them, finding a couple to be broken- probably from jaskier’s panicked breath against the packed earth, pushing in and crushing his rib cage as he attempted to find air.

At least Geralt knew how to take care of him, just a few bandages and some rest and Jaskier would be good as new. Maybe Geralt would even buy him a new doublet too.


End file.
